Exiled: Pansy Parkinson
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! & Femslash! Harry/Draco/Piton; Ginny/Pansy A Perfect Bath folytatása. Pansy elkényeztetett. Pansy önző. Pansy csak szórja a pénzt, és semmi tiszteletet meg hálát nem mutat szülei felé. Pansy szülei ezt már rég megunták...
1. Chapter 1

A lektorálás Elda, és Bf_Mom keze munkáját dícséri, nekik nagyon szépen köszönöm! ^^

Elöljáróban: A történet két szálon fog futni, ami szorosan kapcsolódik egymáshoz. Az első szál Pansy története; míg a második Perselusé lesz ^^

**Exiled: Pansy Parkinson**

Prológus - Száműzve

London rejtett utcácskáin álmosan hömpölygött az élet. Érdekes módon se köd, se felhő nem terült el a város fölött, így a nap még erőtlen sugarai szabadon beszűrődtek minden szűk helyre. Talán az idő is a nyári szünetet éltette pont, mint Pansy Parkinson, szülei Abszol úti házának egyik szobájában. A nehéz sötétítő függönyök minden ablak előtt el voltak húzva, de az ablakszárnyak teljesen ki voltak tárva, hadd fújjon be a hajnali, hűs, friss, tiszta levegő. A köztük lévő szűk réseken, amiket a fel-feltámadó szellő néha összehúzott vagy épp kiszélesített, a fény élénk sugárként törte meg a szoba sötétjét, melyekben lassan táncoltak a porszemek. Színes madarak szálltak el ablaka előtt hangos csiviteléssel, amitől az ágyban szundító lány morcosan a másik oldalára fordult.

Pepper nevű házimanója hangos pukkanással materializálódott ágya mellett.

- Ms. Parkinson! Reggel hatra kérte az ébresztést, és most pontosan annyi az idő. Ágyba kéri a reggelijét, vagy az étkezőben kívánja elfogyasztani? - Pansy álmosan nyitotta résnyire az egyik szemét. A manó türelmesen várta, míg gazdasszonya félig felnyomta magát a párnákról, és egy hatalmas ásítással visszahanyatlott, arcát a párnák közé fúrva. A szoba csendjében csak egy párnába mormogott utasítást lehetett hallani. - Értem, akkor tíz perc múlva hozom a reggelijét.

A manó ugyanolyan pukkanással, mint ahogy érkezett, el is tűnt. Pansy elkeseredetten szusszant bele a párnáiba. Álmosan, elaludt hajjal ült teljesen fel, és elnyomott egy újabb ásítást. Görnyedten, még mindig félig aludva, körbenézett a szobában. Iskolai ládája még mindig érintetlenül állt a fürdőszobaajtó melletti sarokban. Hát igen, aki olyan mozgalmas és izgalmas életet él mint ő, annak ilyesmire nincs ideje! Már négy napja annak, hogy leszállt a Roxfort expresszről, és beköltözött világuk központjában elhelyezkedő rezidenciájukba.

Lusta mosoly szállt fel a vékony ajkakra. De milyen négy nap! Partiból partiba esett, így, hogy végre a Voldemort fenyegetettség is elhárult, és vagyonuk lefoglalt részeit is végre felszabadították. De a mai nap nem a bulizásról szól. Ma shopping és szépség nap van!

Lábait átvetette a hatalmas ágyon, és kicsit se kecsesen elvánszorgott a fürdőszobáig. Ahogy benyitott, azonnal szembetalálta magát a csappal és a hatalmas fürdőszobatükörrel. Fáradtan támaszkodott meg a csap peremén és nyújtotta meg az elgémberedett derekát.

Megborzongott, majd egy élettel teli mosolyt lövellt a tükörből magára. Ez a nap is de jó lesz!

Gyorsan lekapta magáról a pizsamáját, és beállt a forró zuhany alá. Szappanozás közben számba vette napi teendőit. A reggel egy masszázzsal kezdődik, azután méregtelenítés, szőrtelenítés, arckezelések - lehetőleg a legújabbak -, fodrász, valamilyen új frizura és szín, utána sminkes, és végül a műkörmös. És ha mindez megvan, találkozik a barátaival egy laza délutáni kis vásárolgatásra. Szép az élet!

Ahogy végzett, elzárta a csapokat, és az ódon csaptelep mellett benyomott egy pici sárga gombot egy fém panelen. A zuhanyzót lassan megtöltötte a plafonból érkező forró levegő. Amint a levegő bőréhez ért, finom nyalintásokkal lesimogatta testéről a vizet. Újra megnyomta a gombot, így a mágikus szárító elállt és kiléphetett a zuhany alól. Úgy ahogy volt, meztelenül, visszacaplatott a szobájába, ahol Pepper már illatos reggelivel várta.

A tegnap vásárolt ruhásszatyrokhoz sétált, és közben nagyon jót kuncogott a manó felháborodott sipító hangján. Előhalászott egy orgonalila talárt, és megforgatta a kezei között. Gyönyörű darab volt! Mire eldöntötte, hogy ezt a darabot veszi föl, a manó kifulladva szaladt mellé szorosan bezárt szemmel, a többi ruhadarabjával.

- Jól van, Pepper, elmehetsz. - A manó hangos pukkanással dehoppanált, majd vissza, hogy letegye a kiválasztott ruhadarabokat. Pansy harsányan felnevetett. - Ennyire nem lehetsz még te sem zavarban!

A manó keskeny arcán pírcsík futott végig, majd újra eltűnt valamerre.

Vidáman magára kapkodta ruháit, majd a tálcáról felvett egy halas szendvicset, és a sminkasztalához sétált vele. Leült, majd pálcáját magához véve rákoppintott az egyik fésűjére. Az felemelkedett, és lágy simításokkal fésülte hátközépig érő, szőkésbarna haját. Amint végzett a szendviccsel, előhúzta az egyik fiókból a sminkes cuccait, majd nekilátott kifesteni magát.

Húsz perc múlva már a reggeli friss levegő lengette talárját az Abszol úton lefelé. Arcát a meleg nap felé fordítva mélyet szippantott a reggel utolsó hűs leheletéből, és belépett az Abszol Witch szépség stúdióba, ahol majdnem az egész napját tölteni fogja.

Délután fél négykor egy megújult Pansy Parkinson lépett ki a szalon ajtaján. Arca csak úgy ragyogott a sárkánytejes kezeléstől, haja szénfeketén lobogott arca körül. Frizurája immár csak nyaka feléig ért, így kihangsúlyozta arca erős vonásait. Kedvtelve nézett le körmeire. Az augurey tollak, amiket a műkörmös beleépített, olajos zölden csillogtak a szikrázó napsütésben az ezüst kövecskék sűrűjében. Próbaként csettintett egyet ujjaival, majd boldogan elmosolyodott a kipattanó kék szikrácskák miatt. Nagy kedvencei voltak az ilyen körmök. Az előzőbe sárga fwooper tollak voltak beépítve. Ezeknek az a különlegessége, hogy felerősítik a pálca és hang nélküli varázslatokat, és a pálcairányítást is könnyebbé teszik.

Ahogy a Dracóval megbeszélt üzlet felé haladt, a kirakatokban figyelte magát. Élvezettel beletúrt a hajába.

_Teljesen megérte ezért a kis szépítkezésért az a 278 galleon. Anyáék meg bekaphatják..._

Kecses léptekkel haladt végig az üzletsoron, majd amint meglátta a szőke üstököt kimagaslani a többi varázsló feje közül, gazella léptekkel odafutott hozzá, és megölelte.

- Sziaaa!

A szőke elmormogott az orra alatt egy nem túl lelkes választ, majd miután öt másodpercig tűrte az ölelgetést, eltolta magától.

- Na, és akkor mit akarsz venni ma? - kérdezte Draco, majd végigmérte, és elismerően ciccentett. - Hű, de jól nézel ma ki.

Pansy a bóktól boldog mosollyal az arcán körbefordult, és erotikusnak szánt fejrázással válaszolt.

- Ugye? Szerintem is kitettem ma magamért. - És kacéran rákacsintott a másikra.

Draco csak a szemeit forgatta, majd elindult az egyik üzlet felé, amiben különböző egzotikus ékszereket árultak. Pansy felzárkózott mellé, és belekarolt. Draco egy rosszalló pillantást lövellt felé, de azért tűrte az érintését.

- És Harry merre van? Nem úgy volt, hogy jön velünk?

Draco felsóhajtott.

- De igen. Később jön is, csak el kell búcsúznia Weasleyéktől, mert elutaznak valahova... - Majd ahogy befejezte, beléptek az első boltba, és másról kezdtek beszélgetni.

Két óra, rengeteg bolt és kasszacsörrenés után, a szatyroktól megszabadulva egy cukrászda előkertjében ültek fagyit eszegetve, amikor feltűnt Harry.

Pansy pont úgy ült, hogy látta közeledni, míg Draco teljesen háttal ült neki. Harry cserkésző mozdulatokkal a háta mögé lopózott, majd amikor Draco épp nyelni akart rávetette magát.

Annyi szerencséje volt a fiúknak, hogy amikor Draco köpött, épp elkerülte Pansy fejét a csula, bár egy kis nyálas-vaníliás permet még érte...

Tandemben ordítottak Harryvel, míg az a hasát fogva nevetett, és helyet foglalt mellettük. Sóvárogva figyelte, ahogy a pörölés átmegy köztük szerelmes évődésbe és lágyan megcsókolják egymást. Sóhajtva hátradőlt a székében, elszakította tekintetét a gerlepárról, és a környezetüket kezdte vizsgálni.

Kikerekedett pillantásokat kaptak minden oldalról, bár nem voltak ellenségesek vagy undorodóak. Az embereknek bőven volt idejük hozzászokni a meleg Harry Potter gondolatához, de valószínűleg másabb lehetett személyesen látni is azt. Mióta összejöttek Dracóval, folyton cikkeznek róluk, és különböző helyzetekben elcsípett képeket közölnek róluk. Sóhajtott még egyet. Rossz lehet állandóan a hátuk mögé nézni. Sosem engedhetik el magukat teljesen. Ha esetleg rossz helyre tévedne valamelyikük keze, azonnal a másnapi újság címlapján végzi, pont mint márciusban. Bár az több volt, mint egy kis taperolás. Sőt...

Bár ennek a híres kapcsolatnak előnyös vonzatai is voltak a népek számára. Így, hogy a nagy hősük ebbe az irányba hajlik, képesek szemet hunyni, vagy jobb esetekben elfogadni az azonos nemű párokat. A Roxfortban is, míg tanultak, ugrásszerűen megnőtt a meleg/leszbikus párok száma, bár ez talán inkább divathullám lehetett pár embernél sajnos...

Annak ellenére, hogy most divat a homo- és biszexualitás, Pansy nem érezte, hogy ő a divatot követné ebben. Talán akkor mozdult meg benne először valami egy lány iránt, amikor negyedikben az egyik barátnőjével táncolni tanulni próbáltak a karácsonyi bálra. Beth karcsú kis teste olyan kecsesen forgott a kezei között. Imádta magához szorítani, mikor az arca kipirult a tánctól és a nevetéstől. Finom kis mellkasa úgy pihegett, mintha egy törékeny kismadár lenne, szemei csillogtak, ahogy ránéztek.

Ezek után az esti gyakorlások után erősen el kellett gondolkodnia, miért van az, hogy az ágyban Rá gondol, miközben simogatja magát. Ő volt az első szerelme. Minden tánclecke után remegő lábakkal és átázott bugyival bújt ágyba, és alig tudta kivárni, hogy újra átélhesse ezt. De sajnos eljött a karácsony, és Beth egy Hollóhátas fiúval ment el a bálba. A tömeg széléről figyelte őket. Szívét mardosta a féltékenység, szemében keserű könnyek égtek. Akkor fordult ki a teremből, mikor rájött, emiatt a fiú miatt gyakoroltak annyit. Másnap kisírt szemmel hallgatta végig, ahogy Beth beszámolt a szüzessége elvesztéséről. Olyan boldog volt...

Pansy összerázkódott, és megpróbálta lerázni magáról a depressziós gondolatokat. Tekintete ismét Harryékre tévedt, akik épp azt tárgyalták meg, miket is vettek aznap, és mit láttak. Összebújva sutyorogtak bele egy szatyorba. Ahh, valószínűleg az az, amit a Zsebpiszok köz bejáratánál lévő szexshopnál kaptak. A kis fehérmájúak! Pansy szívből jövően rájuk mosolygott, majd megkérdezte, hogy indulhatnak-e. Mikor igennel feleltek, felnyalábolta az összes szatyrot, és hármasban elindultak a rezidenciája felé. Az odaúton is kaptak pár kimeredt pillantást a fiúk összekulcsolt ujjait miatt, de különösebb gond nélkül értek haza.

Ahogy feltárult előttük a lakosztály ajtaja, Pepper szaladt elé. Kivette kezéből a vásárolt dolgokat, majd visítva értesítette gazdáját a távollétében történt fejleményekről.

- Ms. Parkinson, az édesapja várja önöket a társalgóban. Úgy láttam rajta, hogy valami nagyon feldühítette...

Pansy elhúzta a száját. _Mégis, mit keres ez itt már megint?_

- Kösz!

Dracóék lepakolták a saját cuccaikat az előszobában, majd szorosan mögötte haladva követték a társalgóba. Ahogy belépett, tudta, hogy baj van! Nem csak az apja, hanem az anyja és két öccse is ott voltak. Csak az érkezésére várva egységes falként ültek a nagy asztal túloldalán. Apja egy mozdulatával széket varázsolt az asztal ő felőli oldalára, és egy arisztokratikus intéssel felé bökött.

- Ülj le, Pans! Beszélnünk kell!

Apja hangja könyörtelenül csattant. Pansy hátán hirtelen végigszaladt a hideg. _Mit csináltam, hogy ekkora baj van? Már megint azon a szaros pénzen fogunk rágódni?_

Odasétált a székhez, és leült. Mögötte a fiúk próbáltak láthatatlanná válni, de azért élénken figyelték a történéseket.

- Oké... és miért?

Apja felszívta magát, és belekezdett.

- Pansy. Az utóbbi időben szörnyen viselkedsz... - Apja figyelmeztetően feltartotta egyik kezét, amikor a lánya a szavába akart vágni. - Tiszteletlen vagy velünk, a szüleiddel, és nem értékeled azokat az erőfeszítéseket, amiket érted és az életviteledért teszünk. Nem érzed mennyit ér a pénz, amit nap mint nap elköltesz. Ma is több mint 500 galleont költöttél el, ami több mint egy...

Pansy a szavába vágott.

- Már megint ez a rohadt pénz! Nem tudom mit smucigoskodtok! Annyi van, hogy éppen bele nem fulladunk, és mégis folyton ezzel basztattok...

- PANSY! - förmedt rá dühösen az anyja.

Pansy elhallgatott majd vasvilla tekintettel meredt ki a fejéből. Észrevette, hogy testvérei kárörvendően vigyorognak rá.

- Mint mondtam, semmit nem tisztelsz. Ezért anyáddal úgy döntöttünk, hogy kiürítjük a bankszámládat - Pansy ijedten kapta fel a fejét -, és elküldünk dolgozni Romániába, hogy tanulj egy kis alázatot.

- EZT NEM TEHETITEK!

- De igen! Pakolj össze! Holnap indulsz, vagy mehetsz az utcára!

Másnap a zsupszkulcs állomáson Pansy egy gyűlölködő pillantást vetett szüleire, mielőtt megfogta volna a külön a számára készült darabot.

Harry és Draco is kikísérte az állomásra lelki támasz végett, bár Draco alig tudta elfojtani a nevetését. Ahogy az indító elkezdett visszafelé számolni, Harry még odakiáltott neki.

_Három._

- Héé, Pans! Ne aggódj, majd meglátogatunk Dracóval, nemsoká'! - És lelkesen integetett neki.

_Kettő._

Draco arcáról leolvadt a kárörvendő vigyor, és teljes elborzadással kapta a fejét Harryre. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit amikor...

_Egy._

... Pansy köldökébe beleakadt egy láthatatlan kampó, és repítette egyenesen Románia felé.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Fejezet - Pokoli nyári munka - meseországban

Pansy kavargó gyomorral érkezett a talpára. Feje zúgott, és látása is homályos volt pár másodpercig. Nem meglepő, hisz átutazta fél Európát. Így a zsupszutazás hatásai megtöbbszörözötten hatottak rá. Tétován lépett előre, utazóládájával a szűk érkező portálban. Érezte testén átsuhanni a biztonsági vizsgálatokat, majd kitárult a kis szoba ajtaja, és egy bajuszos fickó keményen megragadta a karját és kirángatta.

Ingerült szusszanással tűrte a motozást és a kereső és felfedő bűbájokat magán.

Közben alkalma volt körbe nézni a zajos érkezőcsarnokban. A csarnok egy óriási világos, üvegkupolájú hangárra emlékeztetett, aminek mind a négy oldalában olyan kis állomások voltak felsorakoztatva, mint amiből az előbb ő is kilépett. Minden ajtó előtt három varázsló ellenőrizte a folytonosan érkező varázslókat, boszorkányokat, és egyéb lényeket.

És amikor azt mondom óriási, úgy is gondolom! Az angliai zsupszállomáshoz képest, körülbelül tízszer-húszszor nagyobb volt. Nem számítva a nagyobb teherszállítmányoknak fenntartott egyéb állomásokat.

A csarnok közepén elhelyezkedő folyosóra terelték a már átvizsgált embereket, akik sietős tempóban, maguk mögött húzva bőröndjeiket és ládáikat, haladtak a kinti fényre.

Pansy szemei a döbbenettől kerekedtek ki. Egyáltalán nem ilyenre számított! Azt hitte, maximum egy snassz kétportálos kis Mucsajröcsögei kutricában köt ki. Ehelyett itt van ez, ami valószínűleg a világuk egyik legforgalmasabb utazási központja lehet.

Ijedten kapta oldalra a fejét, amint a mellette lévő kabinból ordítozás szökött ki , majd az ott őrt álló varázslók előreszegezett pálcával betörtek, és bilincsbe verve erőszakosan előrángatták a benn tartózkodót, majd az odasiető auroroknak adták. Fura, mekegő nyelven beszéltek. Mintha a nyugodt hangnemen keresztül is veszekedtek volna.

Egy tört angolsággal elrecsegett, „Tiszta, mehet tovább!" ragadta ki a bámészkodásból. Elbizonytalanodott léptekkel indult el a tömeggel a szűk folyosón, ki a fényre.

Amint kilépett, megcsapta a nap perzselő forrósága, majd hajába kapott egy némileg frissítő szellő.

Odakinn még több varázsló tolongott, hangosan csivitelve, néhányan futva egy körülbelül ugyanakkora létesítménybe, mint amiből épp kijött. Ésszerűen, ez lehetett az indulóállomás.

Pansy bizonytalanul toporgott a hömpölygő tömeg közepén.

Csak annyit kötöttek az ősei az orrára, hogy itt majd várni fogja valaki, aki elviszi a munkahelyére...

De hogy találják meg egymást EKKORA tömegben?

Úgy döntött, hogy hagyja sodortatni magát a távozó emberekkel, és lesz aminek lennie kell! Ahogy végiggyalogolt az állomás főkapujához vezető sétányon, észrevette, hogy a szórt kövekkel lerakott ösvény oldalán, magasra fellőtt pergameneken nevek állnak, alattuk várakozó, kutató tekintetű emberek ácsorognak. Figyelmesen haladt tovább, míg meg nem pillantotta a saját nevét is.

A megkönnyebbülés végigvágtatott a gerincén. Tülekedve küzdötte ki magát a tömegből, hogy leesett állal pillantsa meg azokat, akik a pergamenjét lebegtették.

- Piton professzor? Weaslette? - _Hát mit keresnek ezek itt?_

Piton professzor a maga hűvös eleganciájával állt előtte, és a felsőbbrendűk önelégült pillantásával bombázott minden botort, aki csak egy hosszabb pillanatra is rajta felejtette a tekintetét. De ki hibáztatná őket? Hisz a professzor sutba dobva a fekete lebegős talárt, ami semmit nem mutatott alakjából, most talpig bőrben tündökölt. Alul fémbetétes fekete bakancsot viselt, gondosan kikészített szalamandrabőr nadrágot viselt, ami csípőjén pont annyira feszült, hogy gondosan kihangsúlyozza az elől található nem is olyan kicsi csomagot. Felül egy rafinált bőrszalagokból és láncokból álló hámszerű valamit viselt, ami inkább kihangsúlyozta a fedetlen bőrt, mint szemérmesen eltakarta volna. A hasa felső részén öt, körbe futó bőrcsík ért egybe a köldöke fölött egy egymásba fűzött karika láncon. Ezeket a vállára felfüggesztett bőrök tartották helyben. Vállait áttetsző pókhálószerű anyag fedte. Kezein egy-egy ujjatlan bőrkesztyű volt, amikhez alkarvédők csatlakoztak. Mindezt feketében. Haját lófarokba kötötte, míg fülében egy fülbevaló (?) lógott.

Pansy elnyílt szájjal bámulta a jelenést. _Ez nem lehet Piton! Hisz Piton egy zsíros dög, ez meg itt szexi! Ez vagy a világ legnagyobb tévedése, vagy csoda történt!_ Valószínűleg túl feltűnően, és egyben túl hosszan bámulhatta a jelenséget, mert az, egy „Ms. Parkinson csukja be a száját!" felszólítással, és egy vasvillatekintettel ráförmedt.

Pansy elkapta a tekintetét_. Igen, minden bizonnyal tényleg ő... bár lehet valami baj a fejemmel, mert ez a ruha lehetetle..._

Tekintete megakadt a Weasley lányon. Eddig csak futólag pillantott rá, mert a világ kilencedik csodája eddig lekötötte minden munkába állítható agysejtjét, de most szinte el is felejtette Pitont.

A szűzies kis Weasley, aki mindig Potter után futott és a bátyjai lábai mögé kucorodott... Na ez a kép most tört darabokba az agyában a lányról!

A csaj fekete sárkánybőr combcsizmát és gyöngyházfényű ramórabőr nadrágot viselt, egy fém övvel, aminek a csatján egy tűztaszító talizmán díszelgett. Felül ő is hasonló bőrszalagos izémicsodát viselt, annyi különbséggel, hogy a pókháló anyag a mellénél olyan sűrűn volt szőve, hogy semmi nem látszott át alatta. _A picsába!_

Vörös haja feszes copfba volt felkötve. Finom kis szeplős arca kipirult a melegtől. Szemei macskaszerűen voltak kihúzva fekete tussal, hogy kék szemei még intenzívebben csilloghassanak a világra.

Pansy nagyot nyelve hátrébb lépett. Hasában bizseregve mozdult meg valami az izgalomtól.

_Rossz jel... Nagyon rossz! De istenem, olyan jól néz ki!_

Ginny rámosolygott, majd előrelépve kezét nyújtotta neki.

- Szia, Pansy. Hallottam, hogy te is munkára jelentkeztél az Aranypikkely kennelhez. Úgy örülök, hogy más is van itt a suliból! Amúgy én fogok segíteni neked az első időkben, hogy ne keveredj el vagy meg ne halj - mindezt olyan természetességgel és szikrázó mosollyal, hogy Pans önkéntelenül is visszamosolygott és elfogadta a felkínált jobbot. Aztán elért agyáig a lány mondanivalója is... Arcára fagyott a mosoly és egy vicsorgó grimasszá torzult.

Piton míg leengedte a pergament a levegőből, szórakozottan felröhintett az orra alatt.

- Szia... Öm. Jah. Köszi... - újra végig mustrálta a vöröset. - De mik ezek a ruhák, és hogyhogy itt vagy? És a professzor?

Piton ezt az időt látta arra, hogy megelégelje az ácsorgást.

- Tényleg nagyon megható ez az őzike hozzáállás, Miss, de igazán indulnunk kéne! Nekem ma még dolgom van. Majd a kocsiban beszélgetnek - ezzel felkapta Pansy ládáját a feje fölé, és fél kézzel tartva ellavírozott a tömegbe veszve. Hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy Weaslette szorongatja a kezét és a hömpölygő embertömegben húzza a rohamléptekkel távolodó Piton után. Úgy bizsergett az érintése.

Átvágtak az embereken, majd egy óriási parkolóhoz indultak. Pansy még mindig Ginny kezét fogva bámészkodott. Volt itt is minden. A bérelhető szárnyas lovak istállói mellett seprűkölcsönzők és megőrzők, egy nagy mugli stílusú motor- és autóparkoló, szőnyegkölcsönző és -tárolók, meg még sok olyan dolog, amit Pansy még életében nem látott.

Ők a mugli parkoló felé tartottak. Pansy furcsálló tekintettel nézte azt a bordó Audit, aminél Piton megállt, és a pálcáját elővéve felbontotta a kocsi védelmét és bepakolta a bőröndöt. Elöl kinyitotta Ginnynek az ajtót, majd hátralépve a hátsó ajtóhoz, Pansynek is megtette ugyanezt a szívességet, majd mikor beszállt, beült a vezető ülésbe, és a műszerfalra koppintva elindította a kocsit.


End file.
